Tills döden skiljer oss åt
by LokiDokii
Summary: Detta är en fanfic på svenska som jag skrev för rätt längesen. Jag vet inte om jag satt in den på rätt kategorier... Men det löser sig. Den handlar om hur Loki känner sig förråd av Odin, och att ingen inser att det tar kål på honom förrän det är försent. Hope you enjoy it. :3


Loki satt vid tronen och väntade på Odin och Thor. Han satt och lekte med magi. Han försökte göra försvarsteknik. 'Vänta bara tills far ska få se vad jag kan.' tänkte Loki lyckligt. Han såg hur båda två gick där och pratade med varandra. Antagligen om vad Thor måste lära sig när han blev kung. Loki hoppades att han också snart skulle få ha dom samtalen. "Far! Kolla!" sa Loki rätt högt och skulle precis visa vad han hade tränat på hela dagen. "Loki, vad har jag sagt om att vara här!" sa Odin strängt. "Men far-" Loki hann inte avsluta sin mening innan Odin avbröt honom. "Gå! Ifall du inte kan lyda order, hur ska du då kunna bli en kung!" Med dom orden lämnade Odin Loki. Han drog med sig Thor. Loki kände hur tårarna började brännas under ögonlocken. "Men far..." Tårarna föll ner från Loki's ögon och ner på golvet.

Loki gick efter Odin och Thor. Dom gick runt Asgård. "Och en dag kommer allt detta vara ditt, Thor." Thor log stort. Själv så vart Loki mer och mer besviken. När han var liten fick han höra att Thor och Loki skulle kämpa om tron och en utav dom skulle bli kung. Men Odin lärde endast Thor allt om Asgård och hur man blev en bra kung. Loki ville egentligen inte följa med på rundturerna runt Asgård. Hans far skulle säkert inte ens märka ifall han inte var där. Men Loki gick på rundturerna för Thor's skull. Trots att Loki hade förhoppningar om att Odin skulle märka att han var långt bakom och be honom gå fram till dom, så visste Loki innerst inne att han jämt skulle stå i Thor's skugga.

Loki satt ner vid tronen som han brukade göra när han väntade på Thor och Odin. Denna gång satt han där för att vara för sig själv. Han satt där och tittade på sin spegelbild som var på golvet. "Var jag verkligen så obetydelsefull att ingen märkte att jag fanns?" mumlade han för sig själv. Han kände att tårarna började bränna under ögonlocken igen.

Plötsligt hörde han steg. Loki försökte hålla tillbaka tårarna. Loki behövde inte kolla vem det var. Thor satte sig bredvid Loki. När Thor la sin hand på Loki's axel hoppade Loki till. Han var inte van vid att folk rörde vid honom. "Broder, varför sitter du här? Kom och fira med oss!" Loki tittade på Thor. Han ville inte fira sin brors seger. "Okej." sa Loki glatt. "Hehe. Så ska det låta, broder!" sa Thor ännu gladare. Loki själv var inte lika glad. Men han tänkte inte göra sin bror besviken. När dom väl kom innanför dörrarna så bemöttes dom av skrik och jubel. Loki vantrivdes redan. Självklart skulle Odin dra iväg Thor. Men det ingick i Loki's plan. Loki gick till ett hörn. Han visste att alla skulle vara upptagna med att dansa och fira, men han visste också att Thor skulle se till så att han inte smet.

Loki gick ut från dörrarna i skam. Ingen skulle se skillnad på Loki och hans kopia. Så länge ingen rörde honom, vill säga. Loki gick till sitt rum. Han kurade ihop sig på sängen och låtsades att hans far och mor var där och stoppade om honom. "Godnatt, far..." sa han innan han slöt ögonen och lät tårarna rinna.

Loki satt på den kala trappan och funderade. Loki avskydde ljudet som kom ovanför honom. Trots att han var långt under salen där alla firade, dog inte ljudet ut helt. Thor skulle bli kung och ingen skulle troligen märka att Loki inte var där. Loki lekte med sin magi. Han undrade ifall han kunde använda sin magi mot sig själv. Eller ifall hans klon kunde mörda honom. Loki orkade inte. I hela sitt liv har Loki blivit tillsagd att han skulle ha chansen till att bli kung en dag, men hans far hade ljugit för honom. Loki hade aldrig en chans att bli kung. Thor var Odin's favoritbarn och skulle alltid vara det. Loki tittade ner mot trappstegen. Han såg hur tårarna föll ner mot trappsteget. "Snälla, stoppa mig..." bad han. Han började göra en klon av sig själv. Han beordrade sin klon att kasta en formel mot honom. Loki tittade mot sin klon. Tårarna rann ner från hans kinder "Snälla..." bad han igen innan hans klon kastade ett grönt klot mot honom. Trycket fick Loki att ramla baklänges. Portarna bakom honom öppnades och Thor steg in. "Loki!" skrek han. Thor sprang ner mot Loki och tog upp honom i sin famn. Loki log. "Du kom för att leta efter mig..." Loki's leende försvann. "Men du kom försent..." sa han och slöt ögonen. "Loki... Lämna mig inte..." bad Thor och begravde sitt ansikte i Loki's livlösa kropp.


End file.
